1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to greeting cards and more particularly to an improved combination and greeting card.
2. Description of Related Art
Invention and use of both greeting cards and envelopes are well known to the public. Typically, whenever it is desired to send a greeting card through the mail, the card must be put in a separate envelope. Since cards are manufactured in a wide variety of different shapes and sizes, special greeting-card envelopes are generally displayed next to the greeting cards themselves, and the price of the envelope is included in the overall cost of the card.
Unfortunately, there are several problems with this standard greeting card system. First of all, due to the wide variety of different card shapes and sizes, it is often difficult for a user to immediately locate an appropriately sized envelope. Still further, since the envelopes and cards do not come as a single unit, the available envelopes often does not match the color or the theme of the greeting card itself.
Yet another problem with the standard greeting card and envelope configuration is that it generates unnecessary waste, as the envelope serves only to provide a protective covering for the card and provide a surface upon which to place postage and address information and does not in any way enhance or correlate to the enclosed card. Once the envelope is opened and the card removed, it is generally discarded.
Unfortunately, the construction of standard greeting cards is such that an envelope is essential. Although most cards are constructed of a card stock thick enough to withstand postal processing, this is generally unfeasible, as there is no means by which to securely seal a card by itself and there is no way to effectively protect the cover of the card from being defaced in the mail.
To remedy these problems, Cruz U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,157 discloses a combined envelope and greeting card which consists of a greeting card configuration having two panels and a mechanism for sealing the greeting card configuration so that it is transformed into an envelope configuration. The device also includes a mechanism for breaking the sealing mechanism so that the envelope configuration can be transformed back into the greeting card configuration once it has been sent through the mail.
Unfortunately, this device is plagued by numerous problematic and, as such, has not gained widespread popularity. First of all, Cruz' device consists of only two main panels. When the panels are folded into the envelope configuration, one outfacing panel has indicia for addressing the envelope and properly applying postage, while the other outfacing panel serves as the front cover of the card which contains the greeting introduction of the card, such as a picture, poem or the like. This is undesirable, as these surfaces are likely to be soiled, bent or damaged during mailing, thus detracting from the greeting introduction of the card. Still further, this design is undesirable in that it does not allow money, photographs or any other such enclosure to be safely sent with the card.
Thus, there is a clear need for an improved card and envelope combination constructed so that when it is folded into an envelope configuration, the greeting card indicia does not face outwardly. Such a combination would also be constructed so as to allow enclosures to be safely sent with the card.
The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.